


Instant crush

by sebos



Category: Daft Punk, The Strokes
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Thomas Bangalter starts to develop a crush for his younger friend Julian Casablancas and has a hard time working up the nerve to express his feeling to the other teen worrying that if he says the wrong thing then their friendship will be ruined forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant crush

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble for my friend  
> whoops  
> i hope you people like this pairing as much as i do

"How can it be this sunny already, wasn’t it just raining eighth period?" Thomas practically whined, bringing his hand up to his face to shield his squinting eyes from the bright rays of light glaring down on him. The boy’s friend walking next to him just shrugged and kept his gaze on the ground as to keep the same rays from harming his eyes as well.

“I don’t know man, the weather is always so weird around here it’s like it can never make up its mind,” the slightly taller boy said pausing at the end of the sidewalk to wait for a lone car to slowly make its way past the two friends. Once it had passed they continued on their trek to the younger boy Julian’s house where they would relax and do homework until Thomas got picked up.

“But thank god we wore shorts right?” he added. Thomas brought his hand down to tightly grasp the strap of his back pack. He averted his eyes to the ground as to not stare at Julian’s long tan legs which managed to look even better than they always did when Julian wore jeans. 

“Yeah…thank god,” Thomas mumbled to himself keeping his eyes on the cracked side walk for the rest of the trip to Julian’s home. For the past few months now the French teen had found himself seeing his friend in a new light. What used to be meaningless glances and accidental brushes of hands together turned into constant staring from a distance and sparks of energy shooting through his body every time he and Julian slightly grazed each other even if it was just for a fraction of a second. It almost made Thomas feel creepy and unnatural with the amount of time he spent both in class and alone in his room just thinking about his best friend. He thought about how cute Julian was when he got so passionate about music and how he slightly nodded his head to the beat of the music they often listened to together. He thought about Julian’s big brown eyes and how even though they looked like they were being dragged down by dark eye bags Thomas still thought he was one of the most adorable boys he had ever laid eyes on since he moved to America. Julian was just so natural, he didn’t wear cover up to hide his acne or some other features some would find unappealing, He didn’t spend hours doing his hair or picking the right outfit trying to dress to impress. Julian was more than pleased with how he presented himself and he was honestly the most human person Thomas had ever encountered which was probably why he liked him so much. His friend was easy to talk to and they never hid anything from or lied to each other, their relationship was built on truth and real companionship. If Julian was upset he was embarrassed to cry in front of Thomas and express emotion, it made Thomas feel good to know he was entrusted with seeing Julian in his weakest state and it made him feel even better knowing he was among one of the few people that could bring his friend out of such a sad place and make him smile again. Boy did Thomas love that smile.

Of course when Thomas was alone with his thoughts he couldn’t help but let them wander and delve more on his intensified feelings for his best friend. Being a socially awkward seventeen year old boy meant that Thomas’ hormones were raging and along with that came rather promiscuous thoughts. Thoughts of having Julian half naked and panting as Thomas hovered over him slowly peppering kisses down his chest feeling his friend shuddered under him…

“Hey man you alright?” Julian’s sudden worried voice snapped Thomas out of his rather dirty day dream and made him come back to the cruelness that was reality. The slightly shorter boy mumbled a soft, “Oui” but Julian wasn’t stupid, he could tell when something was really eating at his friend’s mind, but he knew when it was best not to press further as to not make Thomas uncomfortable. He wasn’t as open with his feelings as Julian was. 

They continued to walk in silence enjoying the warm weather and getting lost in their own thoughts until they hopped up Julian’s front steps and paused so Julian could fish the house key out of his pocket. After trying the two front pockets of his shorts Julian let out an audible grunt and threw his back pack down so he could rummage around for that damn key. 

Thomas just stood there tapping his foot impatiently trying to look at anything that wasn’t Julian’s ass that was currently up in the air as he continued on with his search and Thomas seriously wondered why Julian’s mother didn’t just give him a spare house key because it always came down to this exact scenario. Julian continued wiggling his ass right in front of Thomas while the older boy bit his lip and pretend to be incredibly interested in bees nest that was currently being built under the shingles of the Casablancas manor. 

“There you are you fucker!” Julian hollered triumphantly holding the key above him. Thomas exhaled a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He ushered for Julian to hurry up and they were inside in a matter of seconds, Thomas making a bee-line for the nearest bathroom and slamming the door. He already made an idiot out of himself in front of his best friend/crush quite a few times that day why not make it even worse by hiding in his bathroom until his mother came to pick him up? It was the perfect plan.  
Thomas collapsed on the floor shoving himself in between the sink and the small garbage can where he might as well have been sitting in because that’s exactly what he was; garbage. Covering his face with his clammy hands, the boy muttered several French curses under his breath. Half of his brain was telling him that he was being completely ridiculous about this whole situation with Julian and he needed to just get over it and go out and act like nothing was wrong because it was just a dumb crush and it would pass, but the other half of his brain was telling him that he was being totally reasonable with how he was reacting and he should just sprint out of the bathroom and leave because if Julian caught him staring one more time he’d probably speak up about it and say he wasn’t gay or something and it would just ruin their entire friendship and Thomas would be so embarrassed he’d leave the country. 

As if the universe was making the decision for him, Thomas heard a light knock at the door and his head shot up to look at it in horror. Oh god this was it, he’d have to face Julian and tell him the truth because if he didn’t it would eat away at him forever. He’d have to tell Julian he liked him.

“Thomas are you sure you’re alright you’re acting weird. Do you just want to go home?” Julian asked through the wooden material, very concerned about his best friend’s well-being. After two minutes of silence Julian lifted his hand to knock again but the door swung open and Thomas was staring at him wide eyed, his face just inches away from Julian’s. The older boy’s face was bright red and his eyes seemed to be vibrating.

“Dude what the hell is going on? Are yo-“

“Julian I have to tell you something!” Thomas interrupted his friend holding his hands up making Julian shut his mouth instantly. But suddenly Thomas was at a loss for words. His mouth went dry and he felt like throwing up. He had what he wanted to say all planned out just seconds before but now when it was time to confront Julian he just couldn’t do it. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time yet.

“I really…need a cigarette!” He blurted out. Nice save. Thomas waited as Julian’s face went from shock to a gentle smile, making Thomas weak at the knees. Thomas had to do something about this whole crush thing soon or else he might just die.

“Why didn’t you just say so? I have a little stash in my room come on,” Julian took the French boy by the wrist and led him up the stairs to his own bed room. Thomas had been in the other teen’s room before but given his current love struck state it made him feel even more flustered to be in there alone with Julian. The list of possibilities that could happen between the two of them in that room was endless but the chance of any of them occurring was incredibly small and it made Thomas’ heart sink. Frowning, Thomas sat down on the edge of his friend’s bed and watched as Julian climbed up onto his dresser and reached up to pull the cover of his vent off, his shirt being lifted up a bit at the stomach and giving Thomas a full view of his pasty skin. To keep himself from blushing even more and making a fool out of himself yet again, Thomas averted his gaze and focused on Julian’s extensive record collection. The vinyls gave the French boy fond memories of how he and Julian would just sit on the floor listening to their favorite songs and just immersing themselves in the moment, that’s when they were happiest together. This gave Thomas and idea. Maybe when they were both relaxed and happy Thomas would take that moment to spill out his feelings to his crush and if things didn’t go well they could just drop it and continue on like nothing happened. He had to learn to handle rejection and he didn’t want to lose his best friend so if worse came to worse and Julian didn’t share his feelings then he’d suck it up and move on. Hopefully.

A sudden pack of cigarettes being tossed into his lap knocked Thomas out of his love induced stupor. Oh right, he had forgotten he even asked Julian for those. A quick smoke actually seemed quite necessary in that moment so Thomas was glad he asked when he did. With shaky fingers, Thomas plucked a cigarette from the box and fumbled around with his pockets looking for his lighter. When Julian saw him struggling his ushered him over to the window he was leaning out of and lit his own cigarette. Before Thomas could even ask for a light, Julian lent in and touched the tips together making Thomas lean his head back feeling like having Julian’s face so close to his was just too much.

“Uh t-thanks…” Thomas stammered, quickly pulling the cancer stick up to his lips to take a long shaky drag really needing to take the edge off. Luckily smoking always did just that for him.

“So, are you gonna tell me the real reason why you’re acting so weird? Or are you going to make me stand here and guess?” Julian asked, inhaling the smoke into his lungs before turning to Thomas and blowing it in his face giving him a playful smile. Thomas took his time taking a few more drags concentrating at the ground below wondering if it would be rude to throw himself out the window right then and there. He came to the conclusion that it would indeed be incredible rude so he settled with telling some dumb lie to get Julian off his back for now until he came up with the courage to tell him the real reason. 

“I just don’t feel good alright? Please leave me be,” Thomas sighed running a hand through his brown curly locks. He didn’t even want to make eye contact with his friend knowing he was probably giving him a very sad and concerned look right about now. God damn Julian and his caring heart. 

“Well you know I can’t do that you’re my best friend and I love you, I just want to make sure you’re ok is all,” The dark hair boy shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette on the brick wall and flicked it down towards the side walk below. Thomas watched it fall, his mind still lingering on what Julian had just said. Maybe Julian was actually flirting with him, or secretly voicing his feelings he had for him? Or maybe Thomas was so love struck he’d read anything Julian said as a declaration of love from him. The French boy hung his head and grunted taking one last drag before flicking his cigarette at the ground as well. Julian patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Come on buddy let’s just listen to some music and chill for the rest of the day I know that always cheers you up”, he said kneeling down in front of his extensive record collection and carefully picking out a record that he thought was perfect for this moment. Thomas flopped down onto the floor leaning against the bed and setting the record player up thinking about just how wrong Julian was. Music would not cheer him up this time around; it would only stress him out even more at this point. After Julian popped the record in, he took his spot next to Thomas lying on his side staring at his friend. Thomas just continued to stare at the ceiling hoping Julian would just somehow disappear and he would never have to deal with him ever again. Although then Thomas would just be sad and alone. He’d take having his heart crushed but still having Julian as a friend over not having him in his life at all. Never before had Thomas felt this incredibly dumb and sappy as much as he did right now. 

The two friends just laid together letting the music take them away and make them forget everything that was troubling them. These were the moments they loved most and they seemed almost indestructible in this state of bliss. Nothing could damper their spirits and this is why Thomas wanted to take this opportunity to spill out his feelings, but first he had to ask Julian why he insisted on staring at him like a creep.

“Julian, please stop,” he said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“I’ll stop as soon as you tell me the really real reason why you’re so grumpy and fidgety,” Julian said poking Thomas’ shoulder. Of course he knew when Thomas was actually telling the truth or not, and that bothered the French boy to no end. He just sighed and turned to lay on his side just as Julian was, taking a moment to gain the courage to flick his eyes upwards to look at Julian’s. This was it, he had Julian right where he wanted him and Thomas had to keep himself from over thinking it so he didn’t wuss out again. He had to be strong, look Julian in his tired eyes, and tell him exactly how he felt. 

Covering his eyes with his hands, Thomas took a deep breath and prepared himself for rejection or hopefully acceptance. But it was probably the former. Feeling antsy all of a sudden, Thomas quickly sat up crossing his legs and couldn’t stop himself from blurting out all of his pent up feelings in one go.

“I really like you Julian! In the more than just a friend way, like in the ‘I really want kiss you and hold your hand way’. When I first looked at you it was kind of an instant crush ya know? Like I looked at you and instantly knew there will never be anyone else I want to spend my time with and I really don’t know how to deal with these feelings because I have never felt this strongly about someone before and I just…yeah,” Thomas said all in one breath, feeling like he was about collapse. He took a few deep breaths trying to get some air to cycle back through his lungs so he didn’t sound like he just ran a mile. The whole time he just watched Julian’s face for some sort of reaction but the boy was just blank which frightened Thomas. Did Julian think he was gross for having a crush on him? Was he planning a way to tell him off right that second? Did Thomas really just ruin their friendship in five sentences or less?

While Thomas had an internal panic attack, Julian just sat up across from Thomas his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. The dark haired boy sat there watching Thomas who was completely enraptured in his own thoughts to even notice his friend leaning closing the space between them and placing his lips upon his in what was now their very own first kiss. This made Thomas’ mind go blank, everything in his brain seemed to be shut down and left on auto pilot. He hadn’t the slightest idea what to do considering he didn’t even think this would ever happen. Julian was actually kissing him and it felt fucking amazing. 

Thomas never believed people when they said they felt a ‘spark’ during their first kiss but boy did he believe them not. Not only did he feel a spark go down his spine from the kiss, he felt full blown fireworks go off in his head and his lips tingled. It was everything he ever hoped it would be and more. But just like that they ran out of breath and it was over as soon as it had begun. This clearly wasn’t enough for Thomas. It was like an addiction, as soon as he got one taste he wanted more so he just grabbed Julian’s face and practically threw himself on top of the other teen connecting their lips in a more passionate kiss. Julian had no problem with taking it one step further and throwing his arms around Thomas’ neck, pulling him even closer to his own body so they could deepen the kiss. Getting ahead of himself, Thomas brought his knee between Julian’s spread legs and nudged a bit making Julian moan into Thomas’ mouth. 

The two teens were frantically grabbing at each other in no time, wanting to touch every inch of each other and press their bodies as close together as humanly possible. Between Julian pulling Thomas’ short curly hair and biting his bottom lip, the older teen had started to grow hard and felt a little dirty for getting like this just after one simple kiss. They broke apart for a second to catch their breaths and maybe decide what they were going to do next but before Thomas could even speak or lean back in for another kiss Julian covered his mouth with his hand and muttered,

“I like you too Thomas.” The two of them smiled and Thomas couldn’t stop himself from hugging Julian tightly and kissing his cheek never wanting to let go. He honestly couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.


End file.
